


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by TC_Stark



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Abraham having doubts over breaking things off with Rosita, Alexandria - Freeform, Angst, F/M, General Audiences - Freeform, Sad, Walkers, Zombies, break up story, mentioned Abraham and Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: My take on how the break up scene between Abraham and Rosita should have happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TC Stark: It seems all the time I'm getting into a new fandom! Living on your own gives you a lot of time to catch up on shows lol Anyway, just finished watching the Walking Dead. And while I love Abraham, I was really upset how he broke things off with Rosita. So, this is my take on how that break up should have gone. If you like this please let me know and please feel free to follow me on Twitter TC_Stark :) Thank you

Abraham knew he was a coward. A damn coward. Seems like he had been to hell and back; fighting off monsters of every kind. Killing so to not be killed and always making it out by the skin of his teeth. Somehow, that seemed easy to him. None of that was scary. Just another day's work securing the safety of those around him.

What he was doing though, leaving Rosita; that was truly frightening. Seemed like such a cliche. There he was, hastily packing a bag while she was out so that by the time she came back, he didn't have to confront her. It wasn't like they didn't live in the same town, she'd know where he went. She would be able to find him. That wasn't what scared him. It wasn't her fiery personality or being ridiculed by others, it was that he couldn't face her. Couldn't come to terms with his decision.

They had been together a while now. For a very long time. Seemed like since almost the beginning really. Looking back on his memories, Abraham couldn't remember a time it wasn't Eugene, Rosita, and him. The three of them - fighting against the ass end of the apocalypse. His little lady right there by his side; keeping him upright, fighting her own, and just making him feel whole again.

And this is what he did to her? This was what he was doing. He was in his forties, yet he was acting like some damn child pining over some other woman. All he and Rosita had been through and he was willing to give it up for the possibility of something with Sasha. It wasn't like it was a guarantee and yet, as soon as he had gotten home, his body moved quickly to pack up everything he had.

 _Damn fool_ he kept telling himself.

He loved Rosita. Loved that girl. That was why he couldn't be around that girl while pining over another. While having doubts. He owed her so much more than that. They lived in Alexandria now. There weren't a lot to choose from but there were so many other good looking men that would suit her better than a worn out man who was too old for his own good.

"Abraham? Why are you packing so much?"

Hearing Rosita's words froze him and he found himself packing even faster, only managing to grunt out, "I'm leaving."

"I know - I am too, but you don't need all that." Rosita pointed out in confusion, not knowing why he wasn't looking at her. Her Abraham. Strong, loving, Abraham.

"I'm leaving." He grunted again, with a sternness to his voice as he said fuck it and slung whatever he had packed over his shoulder. It'd have to do.

The realization of what he meant must have hit Rosita, for soon her face dropped and she was screaming. Pushing at him. Demanding to know why. _After all we've been through._ Abraham was afraid of that. It was all coming to a head and she was yelling the same thing he had been yelling at himself for days. After all they had been through and this is what he decided to do.

Abraham wanted to run. Wanted to push past her and just escape. Do it now, man, or else you never will and then you'll string her along and she'll love you back. He couldn't. He couldn't do that to her. And yet he was such a coward. All he wanted to do was run as the woman who had been his rock cried in confusion and anger.

"You have to tell me why!" She screamed once again, tears streaming down her beautiful face. The face he had come to love. The fact that woke him up in the morning. What was wrong with him?

"I...I…." Abraham stopped, his feet suddenly feeling like cement as his bag dropped, "I'm so sorry, Rosita, I'm so sorry."

Shaking, Rosita weakly repeated, "You have to tell me why."

Get it together, man. But, he couldn't. Frowning, Abraham choked out, "Because you deserve better. Because, I'm an idiot. Because, I love you and you give me nothing but love and yet I cannot even want to be in these four walls with you any longer. Because it isn't what I picture and that is wrong...so wrong...I just want everything to be right and it doesn't feel that way. Out there...it felt right. Here...well, in this setting we ain't meant to be together."

"Bullshit!"

"Why you want me, Rosita?" Abraham begged, "I'm trying to leave, why you want me? You deserve a man who sees this and thinks that this looks like a future. Not a man wanting to run. I...you deserve better."

Rosita shook, trying to keep it together as she cried, "The world may have ended but I'm not stupid. Don't do this _it's not you, it's me_ shit, Abraham. Please...be honest."

She was right. She deserved that much. Here was the woman who had done so much for him. Cut his hair, rubbed his back, had his six. She made love to him and never tried to make him change. She was just his partner, right there besides him. Abraham wanted to punch himself for losing out on her.

Feeling his heart palpitating, Abraham croaked out, "I...it's another woman...I haven't cheated...I wouldn't do that to you...I didn't want to ever do that to you. So, I'm leaving. And I'm a coward. And throwing everything away...I'm sorry, Rosita...I...I am. You deserve better."

There his girl was, strong was ever. Trying to keep it together despite the situation. Guess he couldn't call her his girl anymore. Was he making a mistake? Abraham wondered if he could just sit down and take it all back. Chalk this up to being drunk or stupid and go on their lives. But, he had said it all. It couldn't be undone.

Tears still streaming down her cheeks, Rosita sniffled with her arms folded, "Please leave." She said softly. She wanted to be angrier than she was. It was certainly within her to do so. But, this was the man she loved and despite him breaking up with her, she still couldn't be that way with him.

"I know," Abraham nodded, reaching down to pick up his bag, "I still lay down my life for you, you know."

"Leave." She said firmly, turning away to try to stop the crying.

There he went, saying something stupid. It was why Abraham had wanted to leave while she wasn't around. Not saying anything else, the ginger picked up his bag and slung it around his shoulder. He wanted to commit her to his memories, because he knew after this day he never would be able to again. They'd fight together, kill walkers. Go on missions. But, it would never be this again, never be them again. And he was throwing it all away for a maybe.

And he was happy, because he knew she would be happy too without him.


End file.
